


Fights

by insomniabelike



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Logan and Roman get into a fight, and the aftermath... isn't pretty.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I cried at this chapter, but I am a Logan kinnie and am way too out of touch with my emotions to have cried. I'm am the King of Bottling Up Emotions.
> 
> Also TW mentions of homophobia, mentions of death/murder, fighting/yelling, crying, and basically kinda a breakup-

"I'm fucking sorry I don't want to be murdered while walking down the street!"

"You wouldn't be! Name one time in this town in the past few years!"

"..."

"See! You can't!"

"Why are you being such an asshole about this?!" 

"Oh, I'm the asshole, of course! You're just being dumb and-"

"If you're that dead set on something like that, to the point you're going to call me dumb, then you can go and fucking find another partner!"

"Fucking fine!" 

Roman stormed out the door. He slammed it on the way out. Logan collapsed to the floor, sobbing. He loved Roman, he didn't want him to leave. 

Roman sat against the doorstep, not knowing where to go. His parents had kicked him out so he couldn't go stay with them, Patton was too far, Virgil would probably be the first person Logan called, and he and Janus didn't get along the best. He heard sobbing from inside. He'd done that to Logan? Logan, the normally calm, composed man? He'd made Logan cry? He suddenly felt guilt crashing down on him like a weight. He felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't go back now. His pride wouldn't let him, but, god, how he wanted to. 

He decided he'd go to Patton. He'd get a bus ticket to Patton's place. He still had his wallet with him. He went over to the bus stop and got on the bus that came. He rode all the way over to Patton's place, about a 20 minute car ride, but with the other bus stops it was about 35. He finally made it to the stop that was close to Patton's apartment. He walked over to Patton's place and knocked on the door. 

"Ro? What's up, Kiddo?" Patton asked opening the door. 

"M-me and Lo got in a big fight and I left and I don't know what to do. I was pressuring him, I was in the wrong, but I-I can't- I made him cry, Pat." Roman said, choking up some. 

"Aww, come inside, you can stay here for a bit. I'm sure Virgil's over helping Logan, so don't worry about that, let's get you out of the cold weather." Patton said, letting Roman into the house. 

Meanwhile, Logan was still sobbing. He got out his phone and clicked the first number he saw, Virgil's. The phone rung for a bit, then he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Vi-Virge, I-" He managed out. 

"Whoa, Lo, what's wrong?" His best friend asked. 

"R-Ro and I- W-We go-got in a fight." He choked out between his sobs. "H-He's gone, and I don't think he's coming back." 

"Hey, no, it's okay. Look, me and Jan'll be over in a few, and we'll watch movies and make you feel better, huh?"

"O-Okay."

A few minutes later, he heard the door opening. "Lo, it's Virgil." Virgil said, stepping inside. 

"And Janus." Janus added. 

Virgil saw his best friend collapsed on the ground and ran over. "Aw, honey, it's gonna be okay." Years spent with Remy had made him pick. up the habit of using pet names as well. He sat next to Logan and pulled him into a hug. Logan cried into his shoulder. 

"Bu-But what if he doesn't come b-back?" Logan said, pulling away. This allowed Virgil to see his face. His eyes were red and puffy and his glasses were on the ground. There were tear tracks down his cheeks, and there were blotchy red marks on his face. 

"He loves you, he will. Remember when you first started liking him in freshman year of college, and you would gush over him to me? You know who did that same thing? Roman. He would always be talking about 'The cute boy in his creative writing class'. Like he couldn't go two sentences without mentioning you at least once, and he didn't even know your name." 

"R-Really?" 

"And when you got together, he came to me and Pat for help on what to wear on your date." Virgil laughed at the memory of Roman freaking out over what he should wear. Logan laughed a little too. 

"We were just going to the movies." He said. 

"He loves you, and once you both calm down a bit, I'm sure he'll be back. Now let's watch a movie.

Virgil helped Logan up, brought him to the couch, sat next to him, and grabbed a blanket. He let Logan cuddle up to him while Janus found a movie to watch. Eventually, Logan fell asleep and so did Virgil and Janus.

In the morning, there was a knock on the door, Virgil went to get it, while Janus and Logan slowly woke up. 

"Oh, hi." Virgil said. Roman was at the door. 

"I wanna talk to Logan." 

Logan restrained himself from jumping up and hugging Roman. Roman could still be mad and just be coming to get his bags. 

"We'll be outside, Lo, yell if you need us." Virgil said, grabbing Janus' arm and walking out. 

Roman walked in more, he stood a bit away from Logan. "So... I-"

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"You're sorry?" Roman asked, "What for?"

"You were right, I was overreacting and being dumb. I shouldn't have shoved you off. I was just scared." Logan said. 

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to pressure you into doing something you didn't want to do. If you don't want me to be affectionate while we're out, I won't if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I just- I didn't want you to be killed. People are homophobic here, and some to the extreme."

"It's okay, babe, I won't if you don't want me to."

"But I do want you to be affectionate, I was just snappy yesterday. I love you, and I don't care if people know. I was being dumb, you were right." 

Roman pulled Logan into a kiss. 

"You weren't." Roman said, pulling away just a little. "And I love you too." He said, pressing his lips back to Logan's.

Logan smiled into the kiss, and pulled Roman just a bit closer. 

No matter how much they fought, they'd always love each other, and they'd always find a way to work it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's normalize friends cuddling platonically, please-  
> Also my cat tried to eat my pockey.


End file.
